Ever Mine
by summerlover1
Summary: When Sasuke's second chance is in the balance, Sakura has choice's to make. What happens when Sasuke's possesiveness makes it harder then ever before to remain uneffected by his smouldering glances
1. Mission 101

Ever Mine

Hey Everyone here's another Sak/Sas. Please no flamers, I accept criticism.

Rated: T

Let me know if I should Continue this.

...grumble Do I look like I can have millions? Don't Own Naruto

Beta'd By Baxter54132

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Mission 101

...

_See who I am, _

_Break through the surface. _

_Reach for my hand, _

_And show them that we can_

_- Within Temptation, See Who I Am_

_  
_...

Team 7 stood waiting for their Hokage to brief them on their mission.

Having lucked out Kakashi leaned against a wall thankful for the fact that Lady Tsunade was later then him, allowing him to escape with fewer threats of bodily harm.

His students Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all stood staring off in random directions, each thinking about the upcoming mission and what it could mean for the team. Naruto, the easiest read stood laughing awkwardly in the corner while holding his head in obvious discomfort. Extremely excited about the upcoming mission he was unable to stop himself from yelling out loud, resulting in the large purple bruise now forming on his head. Sasuke stood off to the side, his face a mask of indifference.

Finally there was Sakura, the only girl on Team 7 and one of a few unafraid of her teammate's strengths. Now at least a foot shorter then her teammates she was a dwarf standing there in between them. Having let her hair grow long once again it was tied back with her protector band allowing a clear view of her sea foam green eyes. Smirking Kakashi watched the colour of her face darken in obvious anger, veins starting to protrude due to Naruto's behavior.

Sakura tampered down the urge to once again punch her teammate for his constant exclamations of success and his guaranteed victory over his teammate. As if Sasuke would ever let that happen, she thought glancing at her crush. Having returned willingly to the village, months before he had come walking through the gates on his own accord headed to talk to the Hokage.

What had been discussed between them, they had never been told but after months of proving his loyalty he had been cleared. The following week it had been leaked that the bodies of Orochimaru along with his faithful servant Kabuto had been found a few kilometers from Sound. Neither admitting nor denying his involvement Sasuke had stood along Naruto and herself when the news had been told. Days after while celebrations involving Sand and Konoha took place he was easily found at the training grounds pushing himself to the limit once again.

Today would be the first mission since before his betrayal that team 7 would go on together and because of this she was slightly nervous. As a final test of his strength and dedication to his village the outcome of this mission would weigh heavily for, or against him.

Since his return much had changed. His normal blue shirt being replaced with a tighter black one and his once short spiky hair much longer then before. Now approaching 6ft 1' in height the size of his fan club had easily doubled in size. Never before had she noticed how truly annoying it really was to be interrupted while training by some random girl trying to announce their love in front of everyone.

Sasuke and Naruto had returned to normal almost immediately. Their rivalry to be the best fully restored, training had once again become a competition to see who was the best. The winner soon after gloated of their success either by smirking and name calling or shouting loudly...it really usually boiled down to name calling.

Although still somewhat cold towards her when it came to personal matters, no longer was Sakura considered weak as a teammate to Sasuke. It had been awkward at first being back on a team with him after his obvious final rejection of her but lately while training she had caught him protecting her from shots Naruto had directed towards her. Team building exercises were no longer needed, each member of the team was ready to defend the others no matter what.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke." Her voice wavering slightly._

_Having been put in charge of his medical exam after returning from the snake, Sakura stood clutching his chart to her chest her head leant forward waiting._

"_Hn." The cold reply as close to an acknowledgment as she would get._

_Bowing low, her hair shielded her face from view, "I wish to apologize for before."_

_Letting the words sink in she turned back, placing his records on the near by table. Leaning over she tried to concentrate on the words in front of her instead of the man behind her._

"_Why?" The word coming out low and deep, his voice a caress against her skin._

_Clenching her hands together she ignored the shivers it send through her body. Refusing to turn around she stared determinedly at the papers. _

"_I was young and naive, I had no right to bug you like that. I never realized at the time how much of a bother I was__."__ Embarrassment flooded her words. It was true though, she admitted to herself. Constant tagging along and the weak way she had acted when around him was unacceptable._

"_Tsk.." The word seemingly whispered beside her ear._

_A single finger ran it's way up her arm before tracing the outline of her hand slowly._

"_You were never that."_

_Eyes opening she turned around ready to ask him. The room was empty, the door beside her slightly ajar_

"_Sasuke?"_

From that day...

When training with him, he no longer criticized her weaknesses, instead opting to help her strengthen against them. When fighting in hand to hand combat he almost seemed to stand as close as possible, never striking at her to hard.

Even Naruto had changed since his return. Still a loud mouth he had become much more protective defending his teammates against anything that threatened to break them up once again. Ever the worrier, whenever she was sent on missions with other teams acting as their Medic-nin he would be the first one to barge into her apartment, demanding to know if she was ok. His crush for her remained, at random moments announcing his intention to who ever would listen and threatening anyone who came to close.

The door behind them creaked open, signaling the arrival of their Hokage.

Stepping through the door Tsunade nodded her head in acknowledgement before heading around her desk to sit behind a large stack of papers. Sigh No matter how much paper work she pushed on to other people it kept piling up, maybe she could convince Sakura to take some of it with her when she left to do.

"Ok," She started, going into professional mode. "A little over a month ago a man named Toshi Yoshida was appointed from Sand to go to Mist on the grounds of discussing a possible merger. Unfortunately while there a very powerful and valuable scroll was stolen from one of the more prestigious clans. Although he was inspected on multiple occasions they couldn't prove it was he who had taken it and not wanting to come out and accuse him they allowed him to leave. It's come out recently that the scrolls contained information pertaining to Mist's defenses and left in the wrong hands could do all a lot of damage."

"Well then I'll have to go…."

Bash!

"NARUTO!"

"Hehheheheh..sorry Baachan…."

"As allies to sand we agreed to locate the scroll. After sending out a different team it has been confirmed that he does indeed have the scroll. At the time it had been to dangerous to try and steal it back but currently it has become necessary to retrieve it. Your job is to without drawing to much attention to yourselves retrieve the scroll from Yoshida."

Processing the information given Kakashi waited for more, knowing that if that had been all there was to it this would have been assigned to a lower ranked group.

As if reading his mind Sakura spoke up, "What makes this mission so different?"

Pursing her lips Tsunade cleared her throat. "As of a week ago discussion has become strained between villages, if it were to come out that ninjas from Konoha were involved it would not bode well. In order for this to work you must travel as commoners seeking shelter at one of the hotels and retrieve the scroll without notice. You have three hours to pack, dismissed."

"Sakura," She started, stopping the teen from leaving. "There's something I need to discuss for a moment."

Nodding curiously she moved out of the way, allowing her teammates to pass her.

"Why can't we hear?" Naruto demanded childishly.

"OUT BAKA!" She screamed, her face red.

Sasuke speaking for the first time looked directly at Sakura, "We'll wait outside." Before grabbing the back of the dobe's shirt and dragging him out.

Slightly shocked at the protective remark Sakura could only watch as her teammates stepped out.

Oblivious to Sakura, Tsunade cursed under her breath, noticing the obvious exchange between her student and the Uchiha. Shaking her head she got up and shut the door before turning to stare at Sakura.

This was going to be a problem.

* * *

Closing the door behind her Sakura found both Naruto and Sasuke leaning against the wall waiting for her as Sasuke had said they would. Instead of saying anything she started down the path towards her house. With her head down she nibbled her lip in concentration.

_Flashback_

"_We know for sure that Toshi Yoshida will be at this hotel for the next while. Due to his ties with important people the entire sauna has been drawn off for his personal use for the time. Making this a good place to keep him distracted. In order for this to work without problems we need someone to keep him isolated and distracted while the others locate the scroll. Past history shows us that his true personality can be cruel and vindictive. Around people, especially women he acts courteous and pleasant. He likes to keep company with beautiful and exotic women, usually flaunting their unique assets as his own personal belongings." _

_Allowing that to sink in Tsunade watched her student closely. _

_Sakura had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, there were only so many reasons her Sensei would be telling her this. _

"_You, Sakura need to get close to this man and keep him from realizing what the others are doing." She stated._

"_Nani?" Her face reddening immediately._

_Noticing the colour change Tsunade couldn't help but grimace, she's much to innocent for her own good. "You will need to make him trust you, or at the least believe you are weak and helpless."_

"_**We'll show him weak!" Inner screeched, baring her fangs.**_

_Ignoring her more…outgoing self she nodded in understanding. "I can do it."_

_Tsunade nodded in agreement, "I know you can, I'm more worried about how your teammates will take this."_

_Smiling lightly she couldn't help but agree, "Naruto might not be happy."_

_Smirking she shook her head slightly watching her student carefully, "That's not who I was thinking about."_

"_Then who?"_

End Part One

**Preview Next Chappie:**

"No, not him." Another step

"No other," So close

"Never the first time."

With that he crossed the distance between them. Lips met her own, his need to be closer overpowering. Her body burned at the impact of his lips on hers.

"Let me," He whispered roughly, his features dimmed by the dark.

"Let me."

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Well there's chapter one of this story. It'll probably be around 4 chapters long (I know totally short).

My ideas for this story are a little different then my usual. Sasuke may seem a little..off

Read n Review, your thoughts keep me going..for the most part j/k


	2. Touch of his Lips

Ever Mine

Hey everyone thanks for the support, I hope you guys like this chappie...it was kinda fun to write

Gah! I admit it I love the idea of Sasuke Making out!

Still truly don't own Naruto

Beta'd By Baxter54132, thank you

Touch of His Lips

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_They say I'm seeking out the danger_

_That one day you won't let me go _

_I'll drown, you'll take me down _

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Hey Sakura-chan what'd that old hag want to talk to you about?" Naruto blurted out, breaking her concentration.

Swallowing against the urge to say nothing she braced herself for what she was about to say. "She just needed to talk to me about the mission." Shrugging her shoulders in a what she hoped looked like a careless whatever.

Both the boys stopped moving. Naruto still trying to figure out what Sakura would have needed to know and Sasuke looking into the distance, his hands slightly clenched to his sides.

Breathing out she shut her eyes before continuing, "I have to get _close_ to the target for this to work."

.

..

...

...

..

.

Naruto blinked. "WHAT! NO PERVERT'S GOING TO SLEEP WITH MY SAKURA-CHAN BUT ME! WA.."

Slam!

Standing over him was a glaring Sasuke.

"What!" Sakura yelled, to mad to be embarrassed.

**INNER:** **Ahh! Ewww! Never ever! Ahhhh! Dammit Naruto!!**

Dusting himself off Naruto laughed sheepishly, "I mean, Teme and I aren't going to let some perv touch you Sakura-chan."

Her anger forgotten she smiled nicely at Naruto, touched that he would worry about her this much. Trying not to let what he had said about Sasuke also caring go to heart she snuck a glance over at him. Meeting her gaze he stood watching her closely, his face a dark mask of cold anger. Turning away she couldn't help but feel slightly scared by the look she had seen. His face bringing back past memories of when he had first faced off against Orochimaru had her worrying how he would react over the next couple of days.

"We need this scroll Naruto, I don't like it either. We'll figure out the plan later on don't worry about it now."

Hours later Kakashi met up with his students waiting by the gate to leave. Analysing Sakura he thought back to what Tsunade had told him. Although she was definitely physically strong enough to take on this mission she still seemed much to innocent. Allowing his gaze to travel past her he eyed the other two. Totally at different ends when it came to personality neither would let her innocence be stolen away. This was going to be an interesting mission to say the least.

Pulling out his favorite book he signaled them that it was time to leave.

Staring straight-ahead Sakura couldn't help but feel this mission was different then all the others they had been on together in the past. The air surrounding them seemed fragile as if at any moment all could be broken.

In front of her Naruto walked at a calm pace. Seemingly deep in thought he said nothing, a rare occurrence.

Averting her eyes she looked to her left, to Sasuke. Shocked she found him soundlessly staring back at her, his usual cold exterior broken. Eyes normally iced over, an ocean of black and blue captured her very inner being. Neither looking away or moving towards her, he continued to walk at the same pace, staring directly at her.

Feeling extremely nervous all of a sudden Sakura broke the contact, forcing herself to face forward once again. Body tingling, Sakura cursed her immediate reaction to him, she had promised herself she wouldn't revert back to her old ways. It seemed like she'd need help remembering her self made promise.

Tipping her head, her hair fell in front of her face shielding the pink of her cheeks from the rest of the world.

* * *

Moving at a brisk pace they managed to cover more then half the distance in the first day alone. Frowning behind his mask Kakashi watched his students closely. Never had it been this quiet on a mission before. Not that he blamed them, he understood the pressure not to fail but still normally Naruto would have been louder then this. With a knowing glance it was easy to see where the problem lay.

Sakura.

In their own way, both boys worried about what would come. Years of considering her weak and defenseless had ingrained a need to protect in their minds. The idea of knowingly sending her towards the danger went against everything they stood for.

There was something else though, he thought to himself. Although not necessarily bad, something had changed in the last while. Even Sakura, who usually in the face of danger did all that she could to reassure her teammates stayed quiet.

Watching, he witnessed her sending a glance to her side. Following her line of sight he suppressed a chuckle. It seemed some things never changed. Oblivious to him watching her, Sakura continued to sneak looks at her teammate. Sighing to herself she dropped her head once again, a look a dejection on her face. Feeling bad for her, he knew she cared for the Uchiha more then she should and in the end would probably get hurt by it.

A slight movement caught his eye.

Watching covertly he witnessed something he'd thought he'd never see. Staring directly at Team 7's blossom was the Uchiha brat, a look of almost reverence on his face. Seconds later it was gone, calm nothing replacing it. Well, he thought dryly, this was definitely going to be more interesting than his book.

Chuckling to himself quietly he carefully closed his book.

"We'll stop here for the night " Kakashi decided taking his the surroundings. "We'll arrive there by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, which gives us enough time to get checked in and locate the scroll. Naruto you're in charge of food. Sasuke, Sakura firewood. I'll set up camp." Smirking behind his mask, he walked over to a downed tree where he proceeded to read his book once again.

Disgruntled groans could be heard through the trees.

* * *

Walking beside Sasuke, Sakura tried to hide her growing discomfort. Her whole body seemed to be strained, unsure whether to run or stay. Lately it had become to easy to loose her head near him and after the weird way he had been acting today she wasn't sure whether to be frightened or excited.

Following his lead she began to quietly look for dry timber, going left while he turned right. Following the stream she randomly grabbed branches off the ground.

Why were boys so hard to understand, she asked herself miserably.

Moonlight reflected off the stream, light ripples shifting over the surface. Fireflies, bright spots in a dark sky illuminated the woods. A faint distance away Naruto's voice could be heard cursing the very existence of fish and their non co-operative ways.

Snap, a twig behind her broke.

Back straight she forced herself to not react visibly, she no longer cowered in fear at the first hint of danger. Concentrating she focused her senses scanning the area for signs of threat.

"Sakura."

She jumped, the wood piled in her arms falling to the ground on both sides of her. Behind her stood Sasuke, his own arms piled high with wood.

Cheeks reddening she mentally cursed her clumsiness around him.

"Sasuke," She nodded, thankful for the darkness surrounding them, hiding her flustered appearance. Her heart already beating faster from just standing this close to him.

Watching her doe-like movement's he dropped his arms, the wood he'd collected falling, piling with hers. Saying nothing he stepped closer, his gaze never leaving her own.

"Sasuke?"

"Don't touch him," The words so quiet she had to strain to hear them. The melodic tone of his voice a cover for the steal behind each word.

Shocked her eyes widened. "What?"

"Tomorrow, don't touch him."

Understanding flooded her, "But…it's…..I have to, the mission." She started.

His eyes flashed, the veil fell, his face a contortion of emotions anger, possession, need…and maybe just maybe love.

"No." A step towards her

"Not him." Another step

"No other," So close

"Never the first time."

With that he crossed the distance between them.

Lips met her own, his need to be closer overpowering. Her body burned at the impact of his lips on hers.

"Let me," He whispered roughly, his features dimmed by the dark.

"Let me."

Responding to the subconscious plea that was older then time itself she pushed against him slowly, her lips opening to his own.

Groaning incoherently Sasuke forcibly brought her even closer. Bodies straining towards each other.

No longer gentle he took what she offered and more. Her first kiss a supposedly gentle moment in truth a storm of power. Fire burned her from the inside, she was going up in flames.

The whole time he watched her face, his face darkening with arrogance at the need he saw in her eyes.

Black clashed violently with turbulent green. Loosening his grip slightly he kept hold of her, his body vibrating against her own. Leaning forward his lips made contact with her ear, nibbling the outer edge. Moving down he moved across her neck playing with her erratic pulse before coming to the curve of her shoulder. Nipping gently he marked her skin causing her to jump. Slowly he laved the area soothing the sting.

Moving back up he stopped at her ear.

"No other."

Stepping back he leant down to collect the wood he had previously dropped, his face hidden in shadow, once again.

Sakura watched him carefully, never had she felt this way before. Never had he been so open and possessive before. Kneeling down she too collected the wood she had dropped, her hands no where near as steady as his own. Falling into step they walked back to camp, neither saying anything, no words needed at the moment.

Her lips swollen and cheeks pink Sakura rushed into the camp dropping her wood off beside her Sensei. Turning she made her excuse of being tired, telling them to wake her when it was her turn to stand watch. Settling down she continued to stare up at the sky watching the stars, her mind a jumble. That night when sleep finally came, her dreams were filled with the haunting feel of lips and the taste that was so explicitly Sasuke.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_I hear your whispers _

_Break the silence _

_And it calms me down _

_Your taste on my lips _

_Your salty kisses _

_- Within Temptation, Aquarius_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

so...gotta say it again I really really want a guy like Sasuke!

I don't have a preview of the next chapter but I can tell you it will have a lot of random Sasuke jealous moments.

Let me know what you think, Read n Review.

your thoughts keep me going...that and Sasuke...of course :p


	3. Eye of the Beholder

Ever Mine

Wow I'm glad everyone likes this so far! This will be the second last chapter to this story.

Still Rated T

Thank you to everyone that reviewed!

...Naruto isn't mine...Not that I don't want him...

Beta'd By Baxter54132, thank you

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Eye of the Beholder

.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.

_He's torn between his honour _

_and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both _

_but was denied._

.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.

Bleary eyed from a lack of sleep Sakura dragged herself behind her teammates. After last night she had tried to stay away from Sasuke. No longer could she even stare at him without her cheeks reddening at the memory of how his lips had felt against her own. Back to his cold ways Sasuke had completely ignored her all morning, staying as far away as possible, neither willing to talk about what had happened.

If not for the faint purple bruising on her shoulder and neck from his lips she would have thought it a dream.

Kakashi's voice broke through her uneven thoughts.

"Welcome to our target destination."

Sakura forced herself not to react. Up until this moment she really hadn't thought of what she might have to do, instead focusing on Sasuke. Straightening her shoulders she took in the view. No matter what, this mission would not fail. She would not fail Sasuke again when he needed her help.

It was a quiet village with small shops lining the main street. Clothes hung on lines behind houses, with children playing near the streets. There in the middle of the town stood the hotel a rich building in comparison to the rest of the town. Next to it stood the steam room where if everything went well she would be tonight along with their target. Not nearly as guarded as it should have been this small town was oblivious to what was hiding in it and what was about to occur.

Catching her Sensei's gaze she nodded lightly before moving forward with him. From this time forward it became important not to have any direct connection with the other guys if this was to work. Dressed in civilian clothes of rich colours and moving with natural grace it was easy to assume these strangers were rich travelers instead of trained ninjas. Moving through the town she smiled sweetly at the children running by her. Flowers braided through their hair, clothes filthy from days of nothingness. Looking back she could remember the times Ino and herself had done exactly what these children did now, days spent playing outside. She treasured those memories, the turning point where she went from a friendless victim to a normal child.

Entering the hotel she took in her surroundings. With walls painted in rich reds and furniture thick and comfy it was obvious this place would cater only to the richest of the area. Checking in under the last name of Takahashi both Sakura and Kakashi headed for their room.

Within the hour Sasuke approached the hotel getting a room 3 down from their own. Almost 3 hours after Sakura had checked in Naruto checked into the hotel down the street. Having gone through the plan over and over that morning they all knew what they had to do.

It all started with Sakura.

……………………………………

Walking into a dimly lit room Sakura made a quick sweep of the area taking in the number of others in it and any possible exits if needed. Tables cluttered the area, the back corner filled with men all drinking and playing cards. Rich beyond belief, holding the power to do anything and yet in the end it still all came down to the luck of the draw. Even the poorest of men could win at this game.

Many of the tables were occupied, men and women of different backgrounds each dressed in their finest clothing. Pushing forward she moved towards the bar, choosing a stool nearest to the door. She was here to look lonely and sitting in a place like this is was easy to feel that way. She was a lie, for tonight she would be someone else, someone trapped in this high class world looking for a friend.

Slouching her shoulders she let herself think about Sasuke and all of the confusion that surrounded him. Lowering her eyes to gaze at the table she tried to look as small and as vulnerable as possible. At the same time in order to succeed she needed to look the part of a rich girl looking for that someone to save her, so trusting.

Decked out in a "uniform."

That barely covered anything she felt like a cheap thrill. Clinging to her every curve the slip of dress molded to her body, the dark green silk enhancing her already unique eyes.

Smirking she thought over how Kakashi had, had to reassure her over and over that the dress, along with her apparent innocence would have the desired effect and that no, it did not make her look cheap.

The boys had been something else altogether.

Naruto having seen the dress that morning when going over the plan had immediately threatened pain and bodily harm to whatever man looked at her in it. Then later after applying her makeup and twisting her long luxuriant hair into a sophisticated twist she had turned from locking the door to her room when sensing a presence had looked up and was almost immediately caught in the gaze of blazingly dark eyes. Standing straight she had watched as her teammate's eyes had traveled down the length of her dress taking in the curve of her legs and back up before settling on her face.

Taking one determined step towards her, Sakura had snapped out the spell, reading the look of intent on his face. Moving gracefully she had ducked out of the hall making her way to the entertainment area without looking back.

Ordering a drink she traced the edge of the glass, frustrated at her lack of luck. It had only been an hour, but already the night seemed long. Two men on separate occasions had approached her, her ethereal beauty trapping their minds. After a polite but firm "No Thank you" she had sent them on their ways. He had better get here soon, she thought bitterly.

Noting the time she convertly watched the door waiting for her shadow to appear. Seconds later Sasuke entered the room. Dressed in black, with his hair out of his face he managed to draw the gaze of most of the women in the room, whether they were alone or not.

Heading for the back table, he gave no notice of her.

"Why hello there little lady." A voice drawled, oozing with pleasantries.

To her left stood Yoshida dressed to the nines. Swathed in colour he seemed to shout money.

Smiling shyly Sakura allowed herself a brief glance at his face before turning away in "embarrassment". Dark greased curls clinging to a face fat and beefy with a hooked nose curling over met her sight.

"Hello" She responded quietly, eyes sparkling innocently.

Taking this as an invitation he sat down next to her, signaling for a drink. Turning to face her he grinned at her. Feeling his eyes skim across her body had her fighting her reflex to punch him.

"Hi," She started, smiling brightly. "I'm Hanako Takahashi."

Smiling he leant forward, his eyes making an obvious plunge towards her chest. "And why Hanako-chan might I ask is such a beautiful little thing like you sitting alone in a place like this?"

Flushing at the compliment she met his stare, "My dad's here somewhere drinking with his friends." Pouting now, she stared right at him. "You have money would you ignore your family just to hang with friends?"

Running his finger along her hand lying on the bar, he nodded in understanding. "No normal man would ever ignore you."

Smiling in pleasure she nodded along crossing her legs for effect, "I know, its just so hard sometimes, I get so lonely I.."

A hand grabbed her arm forcibly.

"Hanako! What do you think your doing?"

Turning Sakura met her "father's" angry stare. Holding her arm tightly Kakashi forced her to turn towards him. Reeking of beer it was easy to believe that given the chance he would hurt her.

As if.

Whimpering convincingly she stuttered "I was just…"

"Don't you lie to me." Turning towards Yoshida, he gestured wildly. "Sorry about this sir, SHE" jerking her shoulder abruptly, "Won't be in your way again."

Without so much as a warning a fist shot out slamming into the side of Kakashi's face. Staggering back he let his hold on Sakura slip, grabbing his face he stumbled back a few more feet. Grinning behind his mask he could have laughed at the force of the hit, he'd hit harder at the age of 5.

"You'll be sorry you did that, and you," He shouted in rage, swinging back to Sakura. "Don't you even think about coming back." With one last curse he headed towards the door his pace uneven, rambling about ungrateful children.

Waiting until he had left Sakura turned back to the target, her eyes watering on demand. "Thank you, but wha…what am I going to do now?" Placing her hand on top of his she searched his eyes.

"Ah my Hanako-chan," he swooned. "No thanks are needed." Patting her hand he ran his hand up her shoulder, causing her to shiver in disgust.

Misinterpreting the movement his smile turned predatory, "Tell you what why don't you and I go to the Sauna and relax for awhile, this has been such a stressful night for you."

Repulsed beyond belief she smiled weakly, "I don't know, I wouldn't want to put you out or anything."

Standing up swiftly he held his hand out for her. "It wouldn't be a bother at all my dear, afterwards why don't we head back to my place to talk?"

Something shattered behind her.

Turning to look, standing against the wall leant Sasuke the shattered rim of a glass grasped tightly in his hand.

Daring a look Sakura caught his gaze only for a second once again finding his eye's a whirl of conflicting emotion. Her chest tightening at the sight of him, she fought not to go to him.

Oblivious to his companions true feelings and rather taken back by the stranger in the corner, Yoshida clasped her hand in his and tugged her towards the door.

With one last look cast over her shoulder Sakura smiled weakly at Sasuke, nodding.

Already through the door she missed the dark shadow cross his face or the intense way his eyes had kept coming back to their adjoined hands.

.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend _

_His blood a grim secret they had to command_

_- Within Temptation, Hand Of Sorrow_ ...

.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.

Ok peeps I think the next chapter is the end, I can promise there will most definitely be more Sak/Sas time...maybe even involving a towel?

your thoughts keep me going...the end draws near.

Read n' Review, if this story goes well I have a Sak/Ita story


	4. Ever

Ever Mine

So here it is, the final chapter.

I would just like to thank Baxter54132, who took the time to edit this story for me, I really don't like grammar and it doesn't like me back

Thank you to everyone who reviewed throughout this story.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Ever

._.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_The world seems not the same_

_Though I know nothing has changed _

_It's all my state of mind_

_I can't leave it all behind_

_I have to stand up to be stronger _

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_Previous chapter:_

_Oblivious to his companions true feelings and rather taken back by the stranger in the corner clasped her hand in his and tugged to the door._

_With one last look cast over her shoulder Sakura smiled weakly at Sasuke, nodding. Already through the door she missed the dark shadow cross his face or the intense way his eyes had kept coming back to their adjoined hands._

_..._

"Oh! I need to go back to my room to change first!" Faking a ditzy squeal Sakura tugged him towards her room.

Unable to hide his leer Yoshida quickly reassured her that what she was wearing would suffice.

"Well…."Biting her lip in hesitation.

**INNER: He's disgusting, screw this I say we just knock him out until they find the scroll!**

More then half agreeing with her inner on this Sakura allowed him to drag her out of the hotel and down the street to the Sauna next door.

I hope they get it soon.

* * *

Steam clouded the air, the room thick with moisture. The walls, a startling white outlined the room bare except for benches. Everything about it reminded her of a jail room instead of a spa.

Breathing deeply she tried to calm herself, nothing was going to happen. Almost unconsciously her hand clutched at her towel, again reassuring herself that it was as tight as humanly possible. Moving across the room she carefully sat down, her legs crossed at the ankles. Waiting in apprehension she watched as Yoshida crossed across the room. With a towel wrapped around his wide girth he moved beside her, sitting as close as possible.

Gritting her teeth she fought against moving away, now extremely uncomfortable with the close proximity.

"So my sweet what do you think?" He started, eyeing the white towel covering her.

"Wow it's amazing that they are letting you use this whole place."

_Kakashi!_

"Well I am one of their best customers" His leg rubbed up against her own.

"Thank you again for saving me from my Dad."

_Naruto!_

"There's no need for that, my beautiful flower," His hand now running up her suddenly cold arm.

"You're being just so nice to me."

_Sasuke!_

"Well I've been known to help girls like you from time to time." His hand traveling down her arm to her thigh where he left it.

"Girls like me?" The fear now impossible to hide.

_SASUKE!!_

Beyond scared Sakura's hand shot up to the top of her towel tightening it around her now freezing body.

"Now, Now" His voice deeper, "There's no need for that."

Reaching out he went to pull the top of her towel away from her.

Her breath caught, it came down to this, attack him and fail the mission or let him do what he wanted.

.

_This is it_

.

_I will do anything, everything to protect him_

.

_Even This_

.

_For You_

.

_Forever_

.

_SASUKE!_

_._

A pale hand shot out from the side grabbing his hand before it even reached her skin. Twisting tightly it applied fierce pressure.

Turning purple Yoshida whipped around towards the stranger recognizing him from the bar.

"You!" He shouted, "What do you think you're doing? You can't be back here!"

Relief washed through her in waves.

_Sasuke_.

There with his dress shirt open revealing a white wife beater he stood, his face devoid of emotion. She had been so frightened she hadn't even sensed him enter the room. Now shaking lightly she felt tears come to her eyes at the sight of him.

Sneering Sasuke tightened his hold on his arm, "That is my girlfriend you were about to put your filthy hands on."

More mad then anything Yoshida tried wrenching his hand away.

"Come on now there's more then enough here for both of us," Sweat poured down his face. "Why don't we forget this happened and just share?" A leer forming on his face at what he thought was a good idea.

Snap

Screams of pain pierced the air. Sasuke unforgiving let go of his now broken wrist. Lifting him off the ground he stared him straight in the eyes. "Never. Touch. Her . Again"

The words as quiet as night, held the ultimate threat.

Throwing him against a wall, he waited until he hit the floor unmoving before turning around.

Her heart was beating wildly, not since talking about his brother had she ever seen him this remorseless. Still shaky from before she eyed him carefully, unsure if he was ok or not.

Taking in the haunted look in her eyes he slowly approached her. Watching for signs of distress he lifted her off the seat, cushioning her against his body.

Letting out her breath Sakura relaxed against him, never before had she felt this safe. Heat radiated from his body, the sound of his heart beating near her ear, soothing.

Carrying her out of the room he looked straight ahead. The need to go back and destroy the man who had dared try touch her was still strong. Tightening his hold on her he took her back to his room. With steady steps he reached the door.

Once inside he carefully let her stand, watching. Moving he locked the door behind him before turning towards her again. Quietly his eyes drifted over her form, clutching the towel tightly she stood staring directly at him.

Reassuringly he saw no evidence of injury

"Thank you" She stated quietly, no words coming even close to what she wanted to say.

"Did he hurt you?" Her thanks a bitter reminder of the past.

Shaking her head no, she stared up at him conscious that she was still in a towel.

Taking a step towards him she stopped at the sudden hardening of his features.

"Sasuke?"

Moving swiftly he pulled her fully towards him, his arms wrapping themselves around her.

"No one will ever get the chance to hurt again." He whispered, his voice muffled.

"Ever."

Nudging her chin up gently with his thumb he stared her straight in the eyes as he dipped forward to drag his lips against her own. Teasingly he nibbled her top lip before kissing the corner of her mouth. Moaning softly Sakura shook while trying to keep still. Smirking softly at the sound, Sasuke moved to her bottom lip.

Wanting more Sakura turned her head, suddenly desperate for his touch. Grabbing onto the front of his shirt she held on for dear life as their lips met fully centre. Lips opened, tongues moved against each other, searching, exploring, loving.

Running his fingers through her hair he brought her closer. Stepping in between her legs their bodies met flush together. Gasping in gulps of air Sakura met his lips once again, letting go of his shirt she ran her hands over his back feeling the strain of muscles tighten against her palms. Releasing his hold on her hair he continued to kiss her, his hands travelling to the knot at the top of her towel.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice broke through the door, pounding soon followed.

Pulling apart Sakura felt her cheeks flame as she struggled to breathe.

Eyes feral and dark took in the flushed face and the sparkling eyes standing before him.

"Where's Sakura?" He demanded loudly through the door. "If that pervert did anything."

"She's fine, stop yelling dobe!" He ordered shortly.

More pounding shook the door. "We got what we needed, now let me see

Sakura-chan!"

...

...

...

"... Teme did you hear me!"

Sasuke scowled at the door. Smiling Sakura reached across and grabbed his hand.

"Yours, No one else's." Was all she said.

Smirking he tightened his hold on her hand. Opening the door he met Naruto, his hand still holding hers.

_No Other, Ever._

_._

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_Through the mist I see the face _

_Of an angel, calls my name _

_I remember you're the reason _

_I have to stay_

_  
- Within Temptation, Pale_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_Fini_

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Well there's my story. Sorry if some of the parts seemed darker then normal, I know I usually stick to the flirty oneshots but this has been bugging me for awhile now.

I also apologize about the size of the chapters, I just can't seem to make them long.

Hanako – Flower child

Read n Review, your thoughts keep me going...

P.S. A sneak peak of my next story is available on my profile, let me know if it sounds worth finishing.


End file.
